User blog:NatoGreavesy/Dark Pasts - Part 5
Part 5 – The Captain’s Sister ''' “They’re in there, mate,” the purple and red Ta-Skakdi motioned for the new arrival to head inside. He’d and his partners had been expecting her. The she-Vortixx stalked silently into the dingy bar to meet her contacts. Supposedly, these two were the best in the business, the deadliest and most efficient contract killers on the island. She spotted them immediately. A pair of Vortixx sitting at a table in the most distant corner of the bar. One in black armour, the other in green. Lash and Minnorak, they were called. Rumour had it that they’d met when Lash had been assigned to kill Minnorak a few months prior. Rumour also had it that they were a rather romantic couple now. “I’m here.” She said in a low voice, approaching the pair. The larger Vortixx, Minnorak, gestured for her to sit. “We’ll finish that conversation later,” Minnorak winked, kissing Lash on the cheek, “I think it’s time we get down to business.” “Isn’t that what we were discussing?” Lash asked flirtatiously. “Business, of a sort…” “Save it,” the newly-arrived Vortixx interjected. “I’m here to discuss a contract.” “Of course,” Lash didn’t seem fazed by the interruption, “Who do you want dead?” “His name is Onic. He’s a naval commander. But I have some… special conditions.” “What kind of conditions?” Minnorak asked warily. He didn’t like these sorts of extra requirements. They usually added risk to a task. He only agreed to take on such tasks if there was additional reward to balance out the added risks. “I have it on good authority that Onic’s small fleet intends to ambush my brother’s vessel, the Wayward Wind, when it leaves port tomorrow night. I need you to kill Onic there, in front of his whole crew, in order to demoralise them and give my brother and I the chance to escape.” “Why not kill him now, before he can attack?” Lash questioned. “Because someone else would step up to take his place,” the other Vortixx replied calmly. She’d clearly anticipated all of the questions they might have had, “if he dies during the battle, the other fleet will be broken and leaderless. It will provide the best possible chance for my brother and I to escape.” “A job such as this carries huge risks.” Minnorak pointed out. “How can we be sure you won’t just run away and leave us to take the fall?” “If we’re helping you run away, when are we going to get paid?” Lash added. She’d learnt from her past mistakes. She did her best to get all of the facts before taking on a task as potentially dangerous as this one sounded like it was going to be. The employer crossed her arms and regarded the pair coldly. “I’d heard you were the best,” she said to Minnorak, “and second best,” to Lash, “assassins on this island. Surely you’re no strangers to a little risk.” Lash seethed at being called second best. But it was true. Minnorak had taught her everything she knew; she was better than every other lowlife on this island, but she was absolutely nothing when compared to him. “Regardless,” the other Vortixx continued, “to ensure your loyalty in this matter,” she pulled out a large pouch and dumped it on the table between them, “I’ve been told to pay you in advance,” she placed a second pouch on the table, “at double the normal rate.” “Well…” Minnorak picked up one pouch, and handed the other to Lash, “…we can’t argue with that, can we?” “You have a deal,” Lash offered her hand. '''Ryza grinned, shaking Lash’s hand. “Pleasure to do business with you.” Category:Blog posts